Model electric trains are well known and have been in existence for over 100 years. Typically, the model electric train systems are scale or near-scale proportioned models intended to simulate real world trains in a miniature form. As is also well known, there are a variety of sizes or “scales” of model trains commonly found in the marketplace, for example, O-gauge, HO-gauge, N-gauge, etc. Hobbyists collect and/or operate model trains in elaborate simulations of real-world environments. The modeling of these environments and simulations of real-world operations is one of the foundations of the hobby itself.
One of the significant objectives for most hobbyists is to create as close to the lifelike situation, regarding both look and operation, as possible. An important aspect regarding the operation of model trains is to simulate the act of connecting and disconnecting various train cars or rolling stock from one another. The terms used, in both the real world as well as model railroading, are coupling (i.e., connecting) and uncoupling (i.e., disconnecting). As explained further below, this important aspect of model railroading has been accomplished through a wide variety of manual, mechanical, and electrical means.
Generally speaking, the term “operating coupler” refers to a coupler which can be opened or closed by some mechanical or electrical (of combination thereof) means. Opening and closing a coupler is usually accomplished by releasing or latching a “knuckle” member into one of a closed position (in which the knuckle member would engage a knuckle member of an adjacent car thereby connecting the two cars) and an open position (in which the knuckle will not engage the knuckle member of the adjacent car thereby preventing connection of the two cars). Typically, the phrase “releasing the knuckle” refers to placing the knuckle member in the open position, the phrase “latching the knuckle” refers to placing the knuckle member in the closed or coupled position.
There are numerous prior art couplers which are manually operated (i.e., placed in either the opened or closed position). These couplers can be opened by the operator by pressing a given tab or arm on the coupler or in some cases, pressing a device attached to the track that indirectly opens the coupler. In such manually operated couplers, a manual latch mechanism, usually spring loaded, keeps the coupler in the closed position until it is physically opened by the operator by pushing, for example, the aforementioned tab.
Another prior art version of a known coupler is mechanical in nature and provides for an electro-magnet to physically release a latch pin, which functions to maintain the knuckle in the closed position and therefore the connection between the two cars. This type of coupler is a common design in O-gauge model trains and has been available in the market for decades. In this design, an electromagnet is embedded in a section of train track. A coupler can be positioned above the magnet such that when the coil in the track is energized, the resultant magnetic field pulls an armature downward, thus releasing the latch pin. Once the latch pin is released, the cars can be separated from one another. This same design often includes a tab to allow for manual operation by the operator.
Yet another type of operating coupler is referred to as a “coil coupler.” In this design, the latch pin is either directly connected to or is integral with a plunger in a solenoid. When the solenoid coil is energized, the plunger is pulled in such a way so as to release the latch holding the coupler closed. In this design, as well as others discussed above, it is common for there to be a spring loaded tension against the knuckle biased toward opening the knuckle. As such, some form of latch pin or other mechanical interference is necessary to hold the coupler in the closed position.
It is clear from the foregoing that there are numerous coupler designs and mechanics that in the end, perform the task of connecting two or more train cars. There are also European style “hook and loop” couplers that do not resemble prototypical couplers found on US railroads. These couplers are considered “operational” in the sense that a mechanical device installed in the track can open them manually as the train car passes over the mechanical device.
All of the known coupler devices suffer from at least one of the following problems and many suffer from both. First, many of the couplers are out of proportion with the given scale in both size and shape. Second, many of the couplers can be opened at only set locations around the track (i.e., a position corresponding to the location of a magnet) and/or require manual operation by the operator to release the coupler. Both of these issues represent significant shortcomings to model train operators, especially in the case of HO-gauge, where precision to both scale and shape of the model train and operation thereof is of significant importance to the model train hobbyist.
As such, there is a need in model train systems for a coupler that solves both of the foregoing problems associated with known prior art couplers.